


If I Catch You

by DaniJayNel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x12 episode fic, F/F, Happy Ending, SuperCorp, multi chap, where Kara rejects Mon-El like she should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Lena couldn’t breathe. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might rip through her chest and run away. Mike’s hand slid away from her shoulder but she didn’t straighten. She stared at the pile of Kara’s clothes, where her glasses lay atop her shirt.“Why did you show me this?” Lena finally choked out. She realized that this was Mike’s intent. Kara was Supergirl.“I thought you should know,” he answered steadily. “That she’s been lying to you. She doesn’t trust you with her secret.”XxXIn which Kara rejects Mon-El, who then decides to show Lena who Kara really is. He doesn't realize that his attempt at revenge will backfire, and he only gives Kara and Lena even more of a reason to love each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been rewatching Smallville recently, and I dunno why but I got this idea from when Chloe was made to finally see Clark use his powers. I thought, what if that happened with Lena? I really like the idea of Lena already knowing, but what if she didn't? And then she does, and she desperately tries to let Kara know? Thus this was born. Been writing it for the past few days. Finally decided to post it now. I have no clue how long this is gonna be, but I hope everyone enjoys it

Kara didn’t want to turn around and look at him, but she knew he was waiting. She had called him over with the full intent to finally give him an answer, and yet she found herself too cowardly. The last thing Kara wanted to do was hurt Mon-El. Sure, he was arrogant, selfish and rarely did he ever care for others. She had a hunch that his recent decision to be a hero was merely to grab her attention, especially when all he seemed to care about was _her_ and not the people they were meant to save and protect. Mon-El was an okay guy, and an okay friend. He just… wasn’t relationship material. Kara did not want to see his selfishness amplified if she gave in to him, which she really didn’t want to do, anyway. Especially not since… well…

“You said it was urgent, so…” Mon-El spoke up, breaking Kara from her panicked thoughts. “Are you sure it is? You haven’t said a word.”

Kara reluctantly turned. He looked like a puppy, and she was just about to kick him. “Mon-El,” she started, sighing. She wrung her hands together. “I understand that recently, I’ve probably been giving you some mixed signals.”

He smiled and slipped his hands into his pockets. “You could say that, yeah.”

 _Oh boy,_ she thought. “Well, I was a little confused. But, uh…” She couldn’t look at him and say it. It had taken a long time just to admit it to herself. This would be the first time telling someone else, not to mention that she wasn’t sure how he would take it. But it needed to be done. If she didn’t tell him, he would probably still hang around, hopeful that every glance and every smile she gave him implied more. She didn’t want that. “I really do like you, Mon-El.” He started smiling. “But more like a brother.” The smile promptly dissolved. “I realized recently, that it was far too easy to distract myself with the curiosity of perhaps having feelings for you. I mean, you and everyone else implied that we should be together. But actually, I…” Her shoulders dropped. “I realized that I’ve had feelings for someone else for a while, and I just didn’t want to admit it. It was easier to pretend that I was confused about you.”

“I don’t understand.” Mon-El’s hands pulled out of his pockets and he took a single step forward. “You called me here just to reject me? Again?”

Kara stared intensely at the floor. Any more intensely and she would accidentally kick start her laser vision and give her neighbours down stairs a nasty surprise. It was difficult to concentrate on _not_ setting the floor on fire when her guts felt all twisted up. The hurt in Mon-El’s voice was real, and Kara hated having to hurt him.

“Yes. I’m so sorry, Mon-El. But I just didn’t want this…” she nervously flicked her eyes towards him, gesturing between them. “Whatever this was, to get in the way of our friendship and of my duty to this city.”

His expression melted into dismay. “Kara, you…” He stopped himself short. She watched him clench his hands into fists, and anxiously pressed her own palms together. “You can’t possibly think we can still be friends after this?”

Her stomach sank. _I suppose not,_ she thought. _I did expect this, after all._ “I understand if you would rather we stay out of each other’s lives.” _Please ask for time,_ she thought desperately. _Please say we can be friends eventually._

“I think that’ll be for the best.” He turned swiftly and headed for the door. Each footfall sounded like a gunshot, ringing harshly in Kara’s ears. He paused in the open doorway, sending her a wounded look. “I really tried for you, Kara. I tried being a hero for you.”

Kara found the courage to face him directly. “That is no reason to be a hero.”

“Maybe not. But it was worth a try.”

“Was it?”

Mon-El glanced away, sighing. “You’ll regret this, Kara.” It didn’t sound like a threat, merely like something he was sure of. The words sent a pull of disquiet through Kara’s body. “Who is it?”

Kara inhaled shakily and closed her eyes. “Lena,” she admitted quietly. “Lena Luthor.”

He snorted, but Kara didn’t open her eyes to see his face. She didn’t want to. Just admitting that she had feelings for Lena to another person made them even more real, and she couldn’t deal with those feelings on top of the sadness in her gut.

“Goodbye,” Mon-El muttered.

She didn’t return the farewell. She stood there long after he had shut the door and his footsteps melted away. Eventually she realized that she needed to have something to eat and shower before bed, but she couldn’t seem to force the food down. Kara decided to go to sleep without dinner, an empty feeling in her stomach.

XxX

Lena caught herself on the cusp of another intense daydream and pulled her focus back onto the task at hand. There were new contracts she needed to look over, and she couldn’t do that if she sat there like a moron with her eyes glazed over as she stared out of the windows. What was becoming of her?

 _Kara has me distracted,_ she mused to herself, scribbling her signature where it was needed. She sighed. _It was just a hug, nothing more. Why can’t I stop thinking about it?_

A week had passed since that awful experience, where her mother had abandoned her to die and Supergirl had rescued her. She could still recall how it had felt to rest in the safety of Supergirl’s strong arms. They really were as firm as they looked. The only thing Lena wished differently about that lovely encounter was seeing Supergirl’s face more clearly. For some reason she had tilted her head just so that Lena couldn’t see her, not to mention the wind whipping her hair all over the place. When Supergirl had landed on her balcony and set Lena gently down on the ground, Lena’s hair was an absolute mess and her makeup had run down her face—crying tended to do that. Lena really needed to remember to wear waterproof makeup. Lately the waterworks were becoming too much. She tried not to cry so often, she really did. But sensitivity was something she always had underneath the tough exterior.

But Supergirl hadn’t judged her for her teary, red rimmed eyes, or acted as though she was a child that needed coddling. No, she only made sure Lena would be alright and then she flew off into the night. It was only after Kara’s visit much later that she finally allowed herself to relax, to feel that her mother wouldn’t pop up from somewhere just to snatch her away again, paint her in evil and rip away the only thing Lena truly cared for.

“Kara,” Lena sighed aloud. She let her pen fall onto the stack of papers and sat back in her chair, hands clasped together. There was no way she could continue working like this. Should she perhaps call Kara? What better way to get over this obsession, than to spend time with it?

Though Lena knew there was no way she would ever get over Kara Danvers. It was simply impossible.

Her office door suddenly flew open and a man stormed inside, Jess hot on his heels. “Sir, please,” she begged, exasperated.

Lena reached for the weapon she had underneath the table, but relaxed when she recognized Mike from Kara’s work. “Jess, it’s alright.”

Mike sent her an awkward smile. “Uh, sorry for barging in. Kara sent me.”

Lena lifted a brow. “She did?” She sent Jess a look and nodded, letting her know the situation was fine and she could leave. She did not miss the slight sigh Jess gave before sliding the doors shut and returning to her desk. “What can I do for you, Mike?” What did Kara need that she couldn’t simply come over herself? Lena was much too smart to see the sense in this, though she supposed something could have happened.

“Well, actually, Kara wanted me to bring you to her.”

Lena tilted her head slightly and pressed her fingertips to the surface of her desk. “For what purpose?”

“She just, uh… wants to see you.” When Lena’s eyes narrowed slightly, he seemed to realize she wasn’t believing him. “It’s about your mother!” he hurried. “She wanted me to escort you to her as soon as possible.”

Lena’s stomach dropped. Her mother? She knew Lillian would surface eventually, but why would Kara send Mike in a situation like this? Why not send Supergirl? But she couldn’t let this pass her by, if it was true and Kara had some vital information. For all she knew, Kara had orchestrated this to bring her from harm’s way. She seemed very apt at doing that. Lena wondered if Supergirl didn’t perhaps give Kara a lot of advice.

“If that’s the case, I suppose I must.” She didn’t miss the look of relief on Mike’s face, but she followed him regardless. She had her pepper-spray in her coat pocket, just in case.

They left the looming building of L Corp for the bustling streets. Mike didn’t say much else. Lena had the sense that he was on a mission, but of what she wasn’t certain. When they paused close to CatCo, Lena furrowed her brows. Mike led her into an alleyway and urged her to wait there.

“Kara will be here shortly,” he said.

Lena watched the people walking by and wondered if she was in any danger. There was a large trash bin beside her and it stank, but she didn’t make mention of it. “And why here, in this place?”

Mike shrugged. “Kara’s orders. Trust me.”

Lena wanted to, but she was finding it difficult. Mike was being a little too suspicious, and some part of Lena told her that Kara wouldn’t make her stand in a dirty alleyway like this. Before she could voice her concern, a loud boom echoed through the streets and people began to scream. Lena made to move, but Mike’s hand clamped down on her shoulder, stopping her.

“No,” he said. “Just wait.”

Lena’s stomach twisted.

XxX

Kara paced anxiously along the sidewalk, ignoring the irritated looks people were sending her. They could fly, for all she cared. She was in way too bad a mood to care.

“Are you sure, Kara?” Alex said over the phone, her voice so gentle that it made Kara feel even worse.

“I just have a bad feeling about this,” she insisted. “I don’t know. Mon-El left me a cryptic message to meet him here, and he isn’t here.”

“Are you sure it really was him?”

Kara pressed a hand to her forehead. She could feel her glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of her nose. “Yes. I think so. I hope so.” She sighed and pulled her glasses back up. “I rejected him already, Alex. Why would he contact me again? I thought he wanted nothing to do with me.”

“Maybe he decided he still wants to be friends?”

“You didn’t see how hurt he looked.”

“Kara, listen to me.” There was some rustling, making Kara wonder if she hadn’t caught her sister still in bed. “You have nothing to feel guilty about, alright? You don’t feel the same. He can’t be mad at you for that, and _you_ can’t be mad at you for that.”

“But…” She inhaled shakily. “I hurt him.”

“That’s life. People get hurt, Kara. How many times have you been hurt by other people? Stop beating yourself up over this. Besides, didn’t you say something about there being someone else? Where are they now, huh?”

Kara felt her cheeks blossom with pink. Just the mention made Kara think of Lena, reminding her that she definitely needed to head over to L Corp as soon as possible and speak to Lena. Would she confess first thing? Kara wasn’t sure. All she knew was that her chest felt warm and tingly whenever she thought of Lena, even more so than it used to when she had been in love with James. It was much more powerful. If Kara didn’t do something about it soon, she might just combust. Did kryptonians do that? Wouldn’t surprise her.

“Well, I, uh… see…” she scratched the bridge of her nose in nervousness. “She doesn’t—”

“ _She?!”_ Alex interrupted in a yell.

Kara bit down on her lip. “Did I forget to mention that little detail?”

 _“Little detail?_ ” More sheets rustling. Kara heard the sound of someone else groan in annoyance. “Kara, when were you going to tell me?”

Kara sighed. “As soon as I figured things out on my own,” she answered.

“Who is she?”

Kara opened her mouth to utter Lena’s name, but a huge boom cut her words short. Her head snapped up immediately in time to see that a truck had just crashed into a building, and many other cars were about to drive into each other. Kara didn’t even have time to say goodbye to Alex before she rushed to the nearest alleyway. She ripped her shirt and the rest of her clothing off, untied her hair and then finally, quickly, removed her glasses. She barely took the time to make sure her things were safe before she flew off in time to stop more cars from joining the pile.

She didn’t see the widened eyes that had been watching her the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome, or you can visit me on tumblr at danilovesanimenel. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please note that I really don't like Mon-El and I hate the romance they're trying to shove down our throats, but I also felt it out of character if Kara didn't show tons of concern, because that's what she does. She's a ball of sunshine that cares about everyone, even sometimes those that are bad for her. I promise that come chapter 2 Musty Oil will disappear and we'll never see him again. Now if only the show could do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I just say that I am elbow deep in Supercorp to the point that I even ramble on about them to my boss. My BOSS, guys. This is getting fully out of hand. But enjoy this chapter.

Lena couldn’t breathe. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might rip through her chest and run away. Mike’s hand slid away from her shoulder but she didn’t straighten. She stared at the pile of Kara’s clothes, where her glasses lay atop her shirt.

“Why did you show me this?” Lena finally choked out. She realized that this was Mike’s intent. Kara was Supergirl.

“I thought you should know,” he answered steadily. “That she’s been lying to you. She doesn’t trust you with her secret.”

Pain and hurt flashed over her face, beating in her chest. Mike seemed to enjoy the sight. She didn’t know what else to say or do, so she fled. She left Mike standing there, staring after her with not a care. When she made it back to her office, Jess asked if she was alright, but she was too distraught to even respond. She locked her office door and collapsed at her desk, eyes still wide.

It all suddenly made sense. Supergirl’s odd insistence at her safety, the way Supergirl had always seemed to be there at just the right moment to save her. And really thinking about it, a different hairstyle and a pair of glasses didn’t really hide everything. Lena had always felt something familiar in Supergirl’s face, and now she realized what.

“Kara is Supergirl,” she whispered to herself, in awe. All this time she had thought she had both Kara and Supergirl on her side, and yet they were one and the same. She wasn’t sure what to feel. What Mike had said set her heart ablaze, and it _hurt._

Did Kara really not trust her to know about her secret? Was it because she was a Luthor? No, Kara wasn’t like that. Out of everyone, Kara had always been the first to say that she was _not_ inherently evil simply because she was a Luthor. Then why? Lena burned to know, but more so, she burned with a new revelation.

Her feelings for both Supergirl and Kara were one and the same. She had assumed them two different paths, but they were not. Her chest was too warm and too tight. She needed to see Kara, and soon. And when she did, she would tell her that she knew, and then she would tell her how she felt.

XxX

“We managed to find your mother,” Supergirl was saying, standing on Lena’s balcony with her hands at her hips. Her cape moved gently at her back with the wind. “But she somehow knew we were coming, and she fled before we could capture her.”

Lena tried to act like she was listening, she really did. This was news about her mother, who was still at large and had been for the past month. But Supergirl was right there in front of her, and she still couldn’t fathom how Kara, her gentle, timid Kara was this strong, beautiful woman in front of her. No, she could fathom it. She just needed to get over how awe struck she felt.

Kara, of course, still had no idea that Lena knew. She still acted like the adorable reporter when she came to visit, and each time Lena tried to start the conversation she became too scared and backed out. What if she told Kara and that ended their friendship? Forget them becoming more. Nothing was more precious to Lena than Kara was, not even L Corp. She would set L Corp on fire before ever hurting Kara, and she was afraid that revealing what Mike had done would do so. Kara had a right to know, it was her secret, but Lena couldn’t gather the courage.

“Lena?”

She blinked, realizing that she had once again spaced out. Supergirl was right in front of her desk, arms crossed over her chest. Firm, buff arms. Lena bit down on her bottom lip and hoped Kara didn’t hear her thundering heartbeat.

“Sorry, I was listening,” she promised in a light tone, teasing.

Supergirl lifted a brow. “You sure? I just told you that your mother escaped and you seem completely fine.”

Oddly, she was. “Well, I trust in you K—Supergirl.” _Good god, I almost outed her by accident. Get a grip, Lena. Where did your brain go? South?_ She cleared her throat. “I know that if my mother tries anything again, you will be there to stop her.”

Supergirl looked away, cheeks tinging pink. _That_ was a Kara look. She was embarrassed. How adorable. “You flatter me,” she said softly. “But I think you should still be careful. She could be anywhere.”

Lena nodded, smirk gone. Kara was right. Her mother really could be anywhere. Lena could return home right now and find Lillian reclined in her office, feet up on her desk and that damned smirk on her face. She suddenly felt a sense of urgency. She had wasted three weeks being too afraid to face up to the truth. What if something happened to her, or worse, Kara, and she never confessed?

Lena stood slowly and walked over to the balcony. Supergirl followed her closely, almost hovering. It was cute the way she did that. Lena could tell that Kara tried not to make her concern so obvious, but she was still _Kara,_ and an innate part of her would always be awkward and adorable and Lena’s heart couldn’t take it.

She pressed her palms to the cool railing and took a deep breath. Supergirl paused beside her.

“How are you doing, since everything?”

_Oh Kara, as if you don’t ask every day._ Lena smiled. “I’m fine, Supergirl. I told you, with you here for me I can rest easy.”

Supergirl leaned forward and clasped her hands together. “Forgive me for being so overbearing.”

Lena turned to her, brow lifted. “There is nothing to forgive. I… don’t know what I would do without you.” Her smile faded away into a frown. Her heart suddenly hurt. “I really don’t have friends. And the only family I do have, are crazy. I consider you a great friend, Supergirl.” She made sure to glance directly into her eyes. “And Kara as well, of course.”

Supergirl’s eyes flicked away, nervous, but she laughed bashfully. “I’m sure you mean a lot to Kara, too.”

Lena resisted the urge to laugh. Supergirl was always quick to speak about Kara, and she found that so adorable. Was Kara trying to be her own wing woman? She hardly needed it.

Despite the heavy air between them, Lena felt like this was the perfect time. She opened her mouth and prepared to say it, but her words stopped in her throat and then clawed into her oesophagus. She shut her mouth with a click, stomach churning.

_Why is this so difficult? Why can’t I just say it?_

Her grip on the railing tightened. _No, I am Lena goddamn Luthor. I can do this. This is Kara._

But no matter how hard she tried, Lena couldn’t force the words out. Finally Supergirl needed to leave, to save people. Lena watched her fly away with a heavy feeling in her heart and frustration in her gut.

_Next time_ , she thought. _I will do it next time._

XxX

Kara’s foot tapped impatiently as the elevator took her up to Lena’s office. Mon-El was gone. He had disappeared weeks ago, but they had only recently discovered that he had quit working at the bar and no one knew where he was. Kara had wanted to go out and search for him, but Alex convinced her not to.

“ _If he wants to be like this, Kara, then he doesn’t even deserve to be your friend. He isn’t worth it,”_ Alex had insisted.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Winn had agreed. “ _Dude was always a little too sure of himself, you know? If he wants to run, let him run._ ”

As much as Kara hated it, they were right. The elevator doors whirred open, pulling Kara out of her thoughts. Mon-El completely dropped out of her focus as she crossed the foyer, passed Jess’s desk—who greeted her with a lovely smile—and right to Lena’s office. As usual she knocked softly, waited for permission and then entered. Lena was seated on her couch, the latest edition of the CatCo magazine on her lap.

“Kara.” Lena placed the magazine aside. Her smile was so bright and beautiful that for a very long second, Kara forgot how to walk. She stood in the open doorway like an idiot, mouth gaping like a fish. Eventually she remembered how to put one foot in front of the other, and Lena stood to meet her halfway. She wasn’t completely prepared for Lena’s warm, soft body against her own when they embraced. Kara’s muscles felt like stones, and they only relaxed once Lena was in her arms. She sighed softly, eyes closed.

“Hey,” she greeted quietly.

Lena pulled away and studied her face, frowning. “What’s the matter, Kara? You look overly distraught. Did something happen?”

Kara looked away, ashamed. Lena’s hands were very warm where they held onto her upper arms. “Sort of, but it’s just personal stuff. Nothing for you to worry about.” Of course, Lena’s face clouded over in worry anyway. Lena pulled her over to the couch and forced her down, though gently.

“Nonsense. I’m always willing to lend an ear if you need it.”

Kara fiddled with her glasses. Should she tell Lena how she was feeling? It would be nice to have an outsider’s point of view. Alex and Winn were right, but they were also very biased. Deciding to take the offer, Kara let the frame of her glasses go and stared into a corner of the office.

“My friend Mon—Mike, he uh, disappeared some weeks ago.”

“Do you know why?”

The tone of her voice was off, so Kara turned to look at her. Lena’s brows were drawn together in thought, her gaze miles away. That wasn’t quite the response Kara had expected, but she decided not to press it. “Not entirely, but I have a feeling that it’s because I rejected him.” She sighed. “Again, after sort of giving him mixed signals.”

Lena’s attention snapped back instantly, making Kara furrow her brows then. Why did Lena suddenly seem overly interested? And there was a glint of something fierce in her eyes.

“I see,” Lena muttered, more to herself than to Kara. “When did this happen?”

“After I visited you, after Supergirl saved you from your mother.”

Lena’s eyes drifted off again, as if she was piecing a puzzle together.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena finally said. “You must feel terrible.”

Kara’s shoulders dropped. She stared down into her lap, hands now occupied with the fabric of her skirt. “I just feel like… I hurt him, you know? I had all these confusing feelings, and I led him on when I really shouldn’t have. I was just trying to distract myself, I think.”

Lena scooted a little closer. “What were you trying to distract yourself from?” She leaned against the couch in a way that puffed her chest up, and Kara caught herself catching a glimpse of Lena’s perfect cleavage. She gulped loudly and looked away.

“Uh, feelings.”

“What sort of feelings?” When Kara didn’t answer, Lena placed a hand on her upper arm. “Kara, you can trust me, I promise. But if this is too uncomfortable for you, we can talk about something else.”

Lena was so honest and concerned. Kara’s heart squeezed hard. She wanted nothing more than to pull Lena into her arms again, press a kiss against the side of her throat, run her hands down the length of her back. But she couldn’t, not yet. Before she ever revealed her feelings, she really needed to mention that she was Supergirl. She couldn’t even dream about being with Lena if she couldn’t be completely honest with her, and that was the crux of the problem. _But,_ Lena didn’t need to know the intricate details yet, either.

“I thought I was developing feelings for Mike,” Kara started hesitantly. Lena squeezed her arm lightly in encouragement. “But I realized that I already had feelings for someone else.” She sucked in a breath, laughing softly. “Intense feelings. Like, _wow_ feelings.”

Lena’s lips pressed firmly together. Her eyes held many questions, but there was something else in her expression that Kara didn’t really like. Was that… disappointment? What on earth could Lena be feeling disappointed over?

“Might I ask who this lucky person is?”

It was asked so carefully, almost hesitantly. Kara, for a striking moment, almost confessed it. The soft, vulnerable look on Lena’s face almost drew the words from her tongue. But Kara remembered herself, and she shrugged her shoulders.

“It doesn’t matter, since I probably have no chance,” she insisted.

“Kara, I doubt you have no chance at all. Have you spoken to them about how you feel?”

“To an extent.”

“And?”

Kara sighed deeply. “She doesn’t know.”

Kara realized her slip too late. Lena’s hand slid away quickly and her expression turned into surprise. Lena didn’t move away immediately, but she did seem at a loss for words. Kara’s heart started beating in her throat, rushing in her ears.

“Well…” Lena cleared her throat. “She would be quite delusional to turn down the great Kara Danvers.” It was sincere. Kara’s heart ached.

“Would you like to watch a movie with me tomorrow night?” Kara suddenly asked, desperate to remove the suddenly wounded look from Lena’s eyes. At the mention, Lena brightened. “And then maybe some pizza?”

Lena’s smile was more striking than anything Kara had ever seen. Part of her wondered if maybe _Lena_ didn’t give her some of her abilities, not the sun. Lena surely shone even brighter, made Kara feel much warmer.

“I would love that, Kara,” Lena agreed. “And maybe we could talk about your feelings some more, if you want? I could try to help you, with her.”

Kara nodded even though she knew it was futile. Lena seemed pleased. She remembered having seen Lena reading the magazine, so she changed the topic to the latest article about Lillian. Kara was very grateful to talk about something else, but her mind wouldn’t stop wondering about Lena’s odd reactions. And thinking about it, Lena had been acting pretty weird since the debacle with her mother.

Maybe it had affected her more than she let on after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Busy working on chapter 3 now, might have it out tomorrow if I finish it. Any suggestions/criticism? Throw them my way! I am totally eager to improve, especially so that I can churn out really good Supercorp fics.


	3. Chapter 3

“Supergirl, she’s getting away!”

Kara cursed softly under her breath and dodged another blast of fire. Not like she could really get hurt from it, but the evil villain didn’t seem to care. It was clear that his objective was to buy time while Lillian Luthor gave them the slip. _Again._

“I’m on it!” she panted harshly.

“Give it up, Supergirl,” the man snarled at her. “You’re already too late.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “You forget that I can fly.” She jumped into the air, avoiding another blast of heat, and blew a huge gust of cold wind at him. It vaulted him backwards into one of the planes in the abandoned warehouse. The crunch of metal giving way to his enhanced body was satisfying, but Kara didn’t stay long enough to see if he got up again. She was already out of the warehouse, soaring fast through the sky towards the plane that had just taken off. No doubt Lillian was inside, and no doubt she had that damn smirk on her face.

“Supergirl?”

Kara almost startled when her earpiece crackled to life. “I’m after the plane now.”

“Be careful,” Winn warned. “They have some kind of weapon on board. It’s pretty unstable.”

“Unstable as in bomb unstable?”

“I’m not sure. Something is blocking me out, I can’t get a good read.”

Kara sucked in a mouthful of air. “At least I’m bulletproof.”

Turns out it was another one of Lillian’s experiments. The man shot lasers out of his eyes, much like how Kara could, and sent her hurtling towards the ground. By the time she clawed her way out of the crater her fall had caused, the plane was long gone and Winn couldn’t track its location.

“Damnit,” Kara roared, kicking a chunk of soil so hard it ripped a tree to pieces. She winced when the tree collapsed.

“It’s alright, Supergirl,” Alex reassured. “We’ll get her next time.”

“Yeah, like this wasn’t the fifth attempt,” she shot back.

“Luthors are notoriously slippery to catch,” Winn commented.

The name made Kara bolt upright. “Winn, what time is it?”

“Uh, nearing seven, why?”

She cursed again and took to the sky, heading back to National City. “I have a movie night with Lena,” she answered. “And I’m going to be late.”

“Lena Luthor?” Alex questioned. Kara heard a touch of unease there, but elected to ignore it. Her sister was sharp and intelligent, and if she didn’t figure out that Lena was Kara’s mystery woman, then Kara needed to seriously revaluate how smart Alex really was.

“Yup,” she responded. “Catch you guys later.” She removed the earpiece and then flew even harder, desperate to make it back in time. The last thing she wanted to do was keep Lena Luthor waiting.

She dove through her open window and landed with a hard thud in a crouch, denting her floor slightly—again. She cringed at the sound but quickly draped a carpet over it before removing her Supergirl uniform and combing out her wild hair. A tentative knock at the door drew a soft gasp of surprise. She still wasn’t ready. She needed to put some makeup on, and pick the movies, and maybe set some candles up. Another knock, firmer this time.

Kara groaned.

XxX

Kara Danvers was in love with a woman. Which woman, Lena didn’t know. The only thing she was certain of was the fact that it wasn’t her. That knowledge sent a knife into her gut, twisting and pulling until it felt like her blood would pour down her legs and stain the carpet red. Perhaps a bit over dramatic, but she couldn’t help it.

She stood outside of Kara’s door, fingers clasped together so tightly that they felt cold. Her throat felt constricted and dry, and her heart was pounding restlessly in her ears. It felt like she had been standing there for hours, but it was probably only a few minutes. It took a surprisingly large amount of courage to finally lift her fist to knock, and yet she still hesitated. She didn’t like how Kara made her feel sometimes. So… so… _human._ So vulnerable, breakable.

There was a soft thud from within Kara’s apartment, making Lena’s heart jump. She waited a few seconds for any more sounds, heard none, so she knocked gently. When there was no answer she knocked again, a little harder. She finally heard footsteps approach the door, and then it pulled open and Kara was grinning broadly at her, if a little flustered.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed, almost as if she was surprised to see her. Lena furrowed her brows.

“I do hope I didn’t get the time mixed up.”

Kara balked as if offended. “What? No! No, you’re… you’re right on time, actually. I just fl—uh, finished with my hair.” She laughed that adorable nervous laugh of hers, and Lena was certain Kara had just finished doing Supergirl work. She pretended to buy the nervous explanation and stepped inside when Kara invited her. She had been in Kara’s apartment before, but it still made her feel awed and a little excited. This was where Kara spent her time, where she relaxed and slept. Kara watched her intently as her eyes darted around the semi-familiar room.

“Your place is lovely, Kara,” she felt the need to comment.

Kara nearly flailed. “Pfft, no way. I mean, your place must be amazing.”

“Nevertheless, it feels warm in here.”

Kara’s panicked fluster seemed to dim some at the compliment, but her cheeks did tinge a tantalizing pink. Lena’s fingers itched to reach out and feel the softness of her skin, but she kept them to herself.

“So, are we going to watch a movie anytime soon?” she teased.

Kara jerked up straight, blonde curls bouncing. “Right! Movies, uh… you can just, um, sit there.”

Lena chuckled softly at Kara’s sputtering and did as suggested. The couch was softer than expected and immediately warmed underneath her body. What would it feel like to have Kara on top of her, with the couch at her back? Lena squeezed her thighs together and cleared her throat.

“What movie will we be watching?”

Kara had bounded over to her TV stand, where she had a collection of DVDs. She rifled through them with the grace of a clumsy child, but it was endearing to watch.

“Uh, I’m not really sure what type of movie you like…”

Lena folded her hands together in her lap. “Anything is fine. Pick something you like.”

Kara did. It was a sappy romance that Lena didn’t particularly care for, but Kara seemed entirely too engrossed and the rapture on her face was fascinating to watch. In moments like this, Lena could easily forget that the most powerful woman on earth sat right beside her. Kara, who looked so innocent, so soft, was an alien capable of ripping a human in two with her bare hands if she so wished. But none of that mattered. What cause was there to fear Kara? Lena knew without a doubt that Kara would never hurt her, not even accidentally. She was too careful for that, too attentive.

Lena was suddenly torn. Which did she confess first? Her feelings or her knowledge of Kara’s secret? Both needed to be out in the open if she had any hope at all. Maybe she was lucky and Kara, knowing her feelings, would develop some for her. Maybe Kara assumed she wasn’t available and never considered it a possibility. Of course, that put Kara’s friendship on the line, and Lena wasn’t comfortable doing that at all. But at some point the chips had to fall.

“Kara,” she spoke up softly, pulling Kara’s attention from the movie and towards her. Kara’s eyes were slightly red, threatening a soft tide of tears. She was suddenly entirely too beautiful and Lena’s chest filled with emotion. Her mouth opened, words wanting to fall out, but none did. What words could describe what she felt for Kara? What descriptions would be enough to do them justice, do _Kara_ justice?

“Lena?” Kara’s voice was tinged with concern and a little bit of longing, though Lena was sure that last part was her imagination. “What’s wrong?”

Lena leaned in closer and covered Kara’s hand with her own. Her heart was beating erratically, but there was nothing on earth that could make her look away from Kara’s tearful blue eyes. When Kara’s brows furrowed, creasing her smooth skin, Lena’s brain stopped working. “Can I kiss you?” _Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?_

Kara’s eyes widened almost comically, but before Lena could blanch in horror and hastily run towards the door, Kara’s fingers slipped between her own and Kara was leaning forward. “Yes,” she breathed.

Their lips touched softly, almost hesitantly. A sharp jolt of heat swept through Lena’s entire body, ending at her heart and fingertips. Her grip around Kara’s hand tightened almost painfully, but Kara didn’t seem to mind. Of course she wouldn’t, since the strength of Lena’s hand probably felt like a soft flutter to her, like nothing at all. A fierce desire to imprint herself on Kara gathered in her chest, and then the kiss deepened, Kara’s other hand lifting to cup her face.

Kara tasted like love and comfort. Her lips were soft and firm at the same time, sometimes too hesitant, sometimes too rough. It was like Kara forgot that Lena was human, then remembered, then forgot again. Lena’s stomach rolled and fluttered, and before she knew it she was atop Kara’s lap. Who initiated it, she wasn’t sure. There was no doubt that Kara could have easily lifted her without any effort at all.

Lena ran her hands through Kara’s wind swept hair, nails lightly scratching her scalp. Arousal throbbed through her when Kara released a soft, satisfied moan. It was a sound from Kara that Lena had always only fantasized about, and it was as beautiful as she had expected—no, more so.

“Lena,” Kara groaned against her lips.

Lena couldn’t withhold her smirk. “Yes, Kara?” Her voice was a little smokier than intended, but Kara groaned again and Lena decided that she needed to hear every little pleasurable noise Kara could possibly make. Panting, she pulled away. Kara was looking up at her, her expression entirely too open. It made Lena’s heart flutter with hope.

“Well… that was…” Kara choked out, blushing brightly. “… great.”

Lena chuckled. She felt ready to burst from happiness, especially at the sight of her dark red lipstick smudged all over Kara’s lips. “You look oddly dashing with my lipstick on your mouth,” she teased.

Kara’s eyes widened even more and she quickly wiped a hand over her mouth to see that yes, it was covered in lipstick. “Ha, um…”

Lena’s smirk dissolved into a small smile. “Hold still,” she commanded softly. Kara did as she was told, body stiff and rigid. Lena gently took hold of her glasses and lifted them from her face. Kara’s chest heaved lightly, and she didn’t need super-hearing to know that Kara’s heart was most likely beating quickly in nervousness. Was this it? Was Lena finally going to confess it all? The kiss said more than words could, but she still wanted to say it. Kara was looking at her so hopefully, so openly.

“Lena?”

She set the glasses down on the couch beside them and brushed Kara’s hair away from her face. She was so achingly beautiful. Beautiful in a way that was precious and soft, in a way that Lena _still_ wanted to protect even though no one was more capable than Kara at her own safety. Kara had no doubt seen the ugliest side of humanity, and yet she was still so bright and hopeful, so filled with happiness and a drive to make things better. Lena herself had fallen down the path of believing in nothing and feeling nothing, but Kara brought her back from that. Kara made her feel like tomorrow had hope for her, not just another setback or obstacle.

“I just wanted to see your eyes,” Lena told her softly. She trailed a fingertip along Kara’s face, over her cheekbone, her jaw and softly across her lips. She found herself blushing slightly when Kara kissed her wondering digit. _She’s so adorable,_ she thought to herself. “They’re the most beautiful shade of blue I’ve ever seen.” Kara looked away, clearly happy with the compliment but unsure how to accept it. Her smile was bright and infectious. “It reminds me of a time when I went to the beach with my family, back before the Luthor name became so synonymous with _bad_. The ocean was so blue that I sat on the burning sand for hours, just staring into the horizon.” Kara was looking at her with awe then, the sort that Lena wasn’t accustomed to having directed at her.

“That’s… I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything,” she urged, really meaning it. “You’re the horizon I can stare into forever.” _And the chips began falling. Would Kara catch them, or let them drop?_

“Lena…” Her voice was soft, reverent. “I don’t… um, I mean…” She lifted her hand up to her eyes, most likely to fiddle with her glasses, but they weren’t there. Her hand dropped down and took hold of Lena’s hip, surprising her, but not unpleasantly. She sucked in a deep breath. “S-Sorry!” Kara sputtered, ripping her hands away. She was bright pink in the face again. Lena laughed.

“That’s alright,” Lena assured. She took both of Kara’s hands and settled them down on her hips. “You can hold me all you like.”

Kara’s breath stuttered. “Can I k-kiss you again?”

Lena didn’t answer with words. She dipped forward and took Kara’s lips between her own, and the moan that fell between them could have been from either of them.

XxX

Kara was pretty sure her heart was about to burst. Normally sensory overload was entirely too uncomfortable and made her want to switch her brain off, but this was something else. The only thing she could hear was Lena’s breathing, her heartbeat, the slight swish of her clothing. She could feel nothing but the almost overwhelming heat of Lena’s body. She could see details so clearly that each speck of colour in Lena’s irises jumped out at her. Kara was pretty good at blocking out her enhanced senses, but not now, not with Lena in her lap, Lena’s tongue in her mouth and a warm hand at the base of her neck, scratching the sensitive skin there and sending shivers down Kara’s back.

 _She’s such a good kisser,_ Kara thought with a groan. _God, she tastes amazing._ She could hardly believe that she was finally kissing Lena Luthor. It didn’t even occur to her that Lena taking her glasses off meant something more than the simple explanation she had given. Kara was quite Lena-drunk, and she never wanted to take her hands off of Lena’s body or her lips from her throat. She left delicate kisses along Lena’s collarbones, going super carefully to make sure she didn’t touch her too roughly and leave a bruise, or worse, a broken bone.

“Touch me,” Lena gasped softly, sending Kara’s mind out into outer space. She gulped loudly and pulled away to catch Lena’s gaze.

“Are you sure?”

Lena took her hand and guided it underneath her shirt. “Yes.”

Her skin was softer and warmer than anything Kara had felt before. She stared down at her hand, eyes wide in wonder. Were humans always this nice to touch? Kara didn’t remember ever feeling like this, and the intensity of her feelings were a little frightening. But then Lena was kissing her again, as if tomorrow would turn to ash and this was all the time they would get. Kara’s hands didn’t wonder, and she only traced small circles around Lena’s hips. When Lena started pulling her hands higher, Kara knew for a fact that she would do anything Lena wanted of her.

But then Kara’s phone rang, and she knew it was Alex by the ringtone. The sound was so loud that Kara winced and pulled away.

“Sorry!” she hurried, leaning away to grab the damn phone. She hit answer and pressed it to her ear, breathing harshly. “Alex?”

A pause. “Is this a bad time?”

Kara tried to catch her breath, but it was difficult with Lena’s burning gaze going right through her. But Lena didn’t look angry or annoyed, only curious. “N-no, what’s up?”

“It’s Lillian. We found her again.”

Kara’s stomach sank and her heart jumped. She was glad for the news, but this also meant that she needed to tell Lena to go home so she could put on her uniform and rush out. She had to stop kissing Lena’s warm lips and touching her soft tummy. The thought was almost too devastating.

“Kara?”

Lena cupped her cheek and smiled at her. “Go,” she whispered softly. “The city needs Supergirl.”

Kara’s eyes nearly bugged out. Alex was talking again, but she couldn’t hear a thing. Lena climbed off her lap and straightened out her hair and clothing before heading for the door. It was only once she smiled in farewell and disappeared that Kara realized she should have stopped her, but Alex was yelling for her to answer and they really needed her. She would need to leave it for now.

Kara pulled her suit on in a daze and dove out her window with unfocused eyes. She nearly flew into three buildings, but she didn’t care.

Lena Luthor had kissed her, and Lena Luthor knew that she was Supergirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Kara Danvers wants to tap that for sure lol. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Lillian was a Luthor indeed, but that did not make her invincible, especially with the Girl of Steel hot on her heels. Kara feared that Lillian would escape yet again when she pulled out a pure chunk of kryptonite, sending Kara down onto her knees. Alex and J’onn were otherwise busy with Lillian’s other experiment, which left Kara gasping in shallow breaths, sweat trickling down her face. She worried over where Lillian managed to get the kryptonite.

“Give it up, Supergirl,” Lillian sneered. “I’ve outmanoeuvred you again.”

Kara growled in anger. “You won’t get away again.” She levelled her glare with Lillian’s. Her expression must have been furious enough, because Lillian’s smirk faltered ever so slightly.

“Give it up.” Lillian walked over and kicked Kara over. Kara was too weak to stop it, in too much pain to dodge. She grunted when her back hit the dusty floor. “What does my daughter see in you? A Super, the very _thing_ that drove my sweet boy to madness.”

Some strength filled her again despite how much pain the kryptonite caused her. Kara scrambled onto her front and elbows, teeth clenched. “Leave Lena alone,” she snarled. “You’ve done enough damage.”

Lillian crouched down, bringing the kryptonite even closer. Kara flinched and dropped back down, all the strength bled from her limbs. “She’s a Luthor, Supergirl. From her blood to her heart. Give it time, and she will betray you too. As soon as I’m done with you, I’ll give Lena a little visit. I’m sure she’s missing her mother.”

Kara blinked sweat and tears from her eyes. Lillian’s words were only serving to infuriate her more by the second. Every new beat of anger that slid through her veins numbed the pain and exhaustion. Kara found it within herself to lift her head and bare her teeth—she would analyse her wild behaviour later.

“I’m not letting you anywhere near her.”

Lillian straightened and backed away some. Even just a few steps away allowed Kara to breathe a bit easier, but not enough to get back onto her feet. Her suit was starting to stick to her body more than usual, and her head was starting to pound.

“Unfortunately your time is up,” Lillian told her, almost sadly. She pulled a gun from her coat and aimed it at Kara’s head.

Kara wasn’t exactly afraid to die. It was something she had grown to accept over time, especially when she had been stuck in space before finally landing on earth. Death was inevitable, as it had claimed the entirety of her people on Krypton. What Kara did fear, however, was the devastation her death would leave. She knew without a doubt that Alex would never recover, or Eliza. And Lena… god, how would Lena feel? Sometimes Lena’s need of her frightened Kara. It was one thing to have random strangers rely on her for their safety, but another for someone so vulnerable at times. It made Kara feel that with just the wrong word, she could crumble Lena’s world.

Her heart felt like it was ready to burst out her chest and punch Lillian in the face itself. Despite the kryptonite and despite the very real possibility that she was just about to die, Kara forced herself onto her feet and faced Lillian with the pure anger of a scorned kryptonian. Kara was nice, so very nice, but she was a force to be reckoned with when angered.

Lillian visibly gulped and stumbled backwards. Kara distantly heard the click of the gun as she pulled the trigger. Time didn’t quite slow down for her as it usually would, but Kara gathered every inch of anger and strength within her body, and focused her sight on the kryptonite. A single weak laser beam shot from her eyes and scattered the kryptonite into little pieces, ending its hold over her, but the bullet also hit Kara in the shoulder at the same time, and she hadn’t regained her strength in time. Her blood spilled down her chest and she dropped to one knee, but refused to lower herself further. The pain was excruciating, thanks to the fact that her steel skin often shielded her from physical pain.

“Kara!” Alex yelled, panicked.

Kara ignored her and advanced on Lillian quickly. She slapped the gun from her hand, lifted her one handed by the front of her coat, and then tossed her into the air. Lillian screamed until she landed on the floor, then she went silent.

“Supergirl.” Alex rushed to her side to examine the wound.

“I’m fine, Alex,” Kara assured. “Just get this bullet out and I’ll heal.”

Alex eyed her carefully. “Alright, just hang on.”

She dug around in one of the packs she always had strapped to her body and pulled out a pair of surgical tweezers. J’onn cuffed Lillian and her minions while Alex pulled the bullet out. Kara forced herself not to make a noise and only bit down on her lip until the bullet was gone and her skin healed up. The pain melted away in an instant and Kara sucked in a very deep breath.

“Thank you,” she uttered. “I forget how much it sucks to feel pain.”

Alex grinned and gently patted her cheek. “At least we got her this time.”

Kara grinned back. “Yeah. What are we going to do with her?”

Alex sighed and wiped her hands. “Well, we’ll keep her detained at the DEO until we’re sure she doesn’t have any more goons hiding out to give her a jailbreak. When that’s done we’ll hand her over to the police. Are you okay to walk?”

Kara rubbed a hand over her face. “I’m fine.”

“Good work, Supergirl,” J’onn said as he approached. “We finally got her, and all aliens will be safer for it.”

Kara smiled at him. “Just until the next lunatic surfaces, but at least for now things should be alright. I should probably let Lena know. She’ll be relieved.” Kara didn’t miss the questioning look Alex sent her. That reminded her of the situation she had been in just before Alex’s call, and her heart fluttered. “Actually, Alex… could I talk to you?”

Alex folded her arms across her chest and assumed her Big Sister stance. “Anything you need.”

J’onn escorted their new captives to his vehicle, sending Alex a look that Kara guessed meant something like ‘good luck’.

“Actually, could we maybe talk back at my place?”

Alex nodded. “Sure thing. I’ll meet you there.”

XxX

While it only took Kara no time at all to return to her apartment and slip into something a little more comfortable, Alex still had to stop off at the DEO, then return to her own home to change into civilian clothes. Kara used the hour that she had to wait to impatiently pace through her apartment, wringing her hands together. Thoughts of Lena were tangled up in her brain, flashes of the kiss to the touching, to every little glance and every little smile. Lena had been flirting since day one, that much was definitely obvious now. But did it mean more to Lena than a simple thing of attraction? Kara was honestly frightened.

She was a person with much loss on her shoulders. She had lost her entire race, her family, and people on earth too. The Girl of Steel might be strong, but her heart surely couldn’t take on more hurt. Kara had a strong feeling that with Lena came a bucket load of emotions, both good and bad. What should she do? What was there to do? Could it really work out?

This was exactly why she needed Alex.

Kara heard Alex’s footsteps long before she knocked, so she pulled the door open and beckoning Alex in. “Hey,” she greeted.

Alex gave her a curious smile. “Hey back. You seem nervous.”

Kara fiddled with her glasses out of nervous habit. “Well I am.”

They plopped down together on the couch and Alex stared, waiting. Kara tried to breathe evenly but her chest was heaving and her heart was racing. The only worry she had was that Alex would disprove. That Alex would argue against this beautiful thing she had with Lena.

“Kara,” Alex finally spoke up after far too long a silence. “Just tell me about Lena.”

Kara exhaled in a huge gust, almost triggering her freeze breath. Her nerves were a little more frayed than she had realized, and it made her blush a bright red. Alex merely lifted a brow as she waited, but it was clear that she already knew. Bless Alex and her genius.

“Yes, okay,” Kara sucked in a breath. “So you guessed already, huh?”

Alex pressed her chin into her palm and leaned against the couch. “Kara, despite the fact that you maintain a double life, you can be pretty terrible at hiding things. And I do have eyes.”

“Do I still need to say it?” Alex gave her _the look_ , so Kara gathered her courage and forced her hands to stop fidgeting. “Right, so, Lena and I kissed today before you called and it was really amazing. I was crying like a dork while we watched a sappy movie and she was watching me the whole time, and then she said my name but like, in this soft, reverent way and when I looked at her my tummy tingled. Then we kissed and it was amazing and she took my glasses off, and I knew that she knew, but then you called and she told me that the city needs Supergirl, so she totally knew. I don’t know how, I didn’t tell her,” Kara hurried at Alex’s expression. “Then she left and I left and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about her or it and god, Alex, what do I do? What does this mean?” If not for the fact that Alex knew her so well, she most likely would have missed the whole rushed mush of words. Kara hated that she blabbered like a fool like this, but she couldn’t contain her nerves. Alex rested a warm hand on her knee to stop its bouncing and Kara’s shoulders relaxed a little.

“Kara, take a deep breath,” Alex commanded softly. When Kara had done so and she didn’t sound like she was hyperventilating, Alex continued. “So what I got from that is that Lena knows you’re Supergirl, but she kissed you before she revealed that. She kissed you and you enjoyed it. Do you have feelings for her?”

Kara’s chest exploded with warmth. “I-I mean, I think so. Yes, definitely yes.”

Alex smiled. “Normally I would be against this. You’ve been through so much, Kara, and you give so much of yourself without asking for anything in return. People sometimes forget that you’re a person too. You can’t be Supergirl all the time.” She looked away, sighing softly. “You deserve to be happy. Lena has more than proven that she isn’t a Luthor by nature, just by name. In that sense, she’s the same as you.”

Kara nodded hurriedly. “If people on earth knew what my family have done, they would hate me too. I think my family are a little worse than Lena’s, though.”

Alex nodded. “Exactly. I think that’s why I’m so okay with this. The two of you probably know exactly how the other feels. So I’m telling you to go, Kara.”

Kara furrowed her brows. “Go where?”

“To Lena,” Alex commanded. “Right now. Tell her how you feel.”

Butterflies filled her stomach again, but Alex’s expression and the small smile on her face made the nerves melt away. All she felt was the overwhelming warmth and adoration she had for Lena. The love that she had for Lena.

“You’re really okay with this?”

“Of course I’m okay with this,” Alex scoffed. “But if Lena hurts you I’ll totally kill her.”

Kara snorted on a laugh. “She won’t hurt me.”

Alex leaned in and gently cupped her face. “I think she’s the only one who actually can. So be careful, alright?”

Kara nodded seriously. She left Alex on her couch to change back into her Supergirl uniform, then she hopped out her window and headed for L Corp. There was an impossibly bright smile on her face.

XxX

Lena tapped her fingers listlessly on the glass surface of her desk. Her laptop was open on work that she really needed to finish, but she couldn’t concentrate. It irritated her to a degree, to have Kara so easily on her mind that even the most menial tasks took a lot of focus to do. At least this time she wasn’t merely fantasising. They had actually kissed.

Lena ran a finger along her bottom lip, remembering the taste and feel of Kara. She wanted more. Her stomach tightened and rolled and she had to squeeze her thighs together and swivel around in her chair to face her laptop again. She didn’t want Jess to enter her office and find her daydreaming yet again. Lena had an image to keep, after all.

Just as Lena finally waved Kara from her thoughts she heard the sound of soft footsteps at her balcony, and then seconds later a light knock. Her heart jumped into her throat. Supergirl stood on her balcony, a beautiful bouquet in her hand and a nervous smile on her face. It was such a Kara look that Lena’s heart warmed instantly.

“Supergirl!” she exclaimed. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Kara gave her a knowing look and stepped inside once Lena invited her in. “I came as soon as I could,” she explained in a rush. “To tell you that we finally caught Lillian.”

Lena’s joy at seeing Kara took a backseat to the sadness and joy that suddenly stabbed her chest. She inhaled sharply and looked away, as if she wasn’t part relieved and part devastated. It agonized her that despite everything that woman did to her, a part of her would always yearn for Lillian’s love and adoration. No matter how many times she told herself she would never get it, that it wasn’t even worth it, her heart gave a subtle squeeze and she had to fight back tears. Such was the situation and Lena hadn’t realized she was crying until Kara brushed her fingertips over her cheek, wiping tears away.

“I thought you would be happy,” Kara said softly, not with judgement but with genuine worry.

Lena laughed, both at herself and at the absurdity. “I am, Supergirl, I promise. It’s just… a lot to take in. I need to work through my feelings a little bit.”

Kara’s brows furrowed. “We both know that you know I’m Kara, Lena. You don’t have to call me Supergirl in private anymore.” She wasn’t so nervous anymore, and Lena would lie if she said that assertiveness that became Kara in her suit wasn’t insanely attractive. Kara was still gently wiping her tears away and Lena leaned into her warm hand.

“Kara,” she breathed out. “Hold me?”

Kara set the flowers down on Lena’s desk, and then Lena was wrapped up in her arms and the slight quivering of her limbs ceased. The ache in her heart diminished until nothing remained but the ache for Kara. Lena was surprised at how soft Kara’s suit was, so she buried her face partly against the fabric and Kara’s throat. Her skin was warm, much warmer than Lena’s own. Was it because she wasn’t human? Was she naturally this warm?

“As much as I try to make myself hate her, I can’t really,” she admitted softly.

“She’s still your mother,” Kara agreed. “No matter what she’s done, you’ll always want her to be proud of you. I’m the same.”

Lena pulled back to look into Kara’s endlessly blue eyes. “The same?”

Kara smiled. “My family, the House of El, has done great wrongs. Even worse than what the Luthors are known for. I’m just grateful that I never turned out like them. They did it believing they were right, but that doesn’t make what they did right.” Her smile disappeared, but her eyes were tender. She gently cupped Lena’s face in her hands. “It makes me so sad sometimes, to know that my parents weren’t the saints I thought they were. We’re a lot alike, Lena. We both strive to be much better than our parents, than the name we were born with. That’s why I…” her voice wavered and her gaze flicked away for a second. When she looked back Lena saw conviction. “That’s why I love you, Lena Luthor. With all my heart.”

Lena’s eyes widened and the tears rushed up without warning. Kara’s face filled with surprise, but before she could panic Lena surged forward to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and held onto her desperately, kissing her hard, as if the world was crumbling at her back. Kara had to all but pick her up, but Lena knew she wouldn’t mind. When they pulled apart and Lena paused to take a huge breath, she realized they were floating in the air. Her widened eyes made Kara look around in confusion, and she realized they were in the air as well.

“Oops,” she sputtered, turning red. “I didn’t mean… I just…”

Lena found herself laughing. A full, deep belly laugh that made her nearly fall over but Kara held onto her firmly. Kara’s laughter joined hers soon after, and then they floated back onto the ground and Lena took Kara’s cape in her hands, wrapping it around them both.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Kara Danvers.”

Kara smiled wide. “Does that mean you’ll be my girlfriend?”

Lena shuddered. “Yes,” she breathed. “Anything you want.”

And Lena knew, without a doubt, that no matter how far she fell, Kara would always catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I know the plot is pretty weak and the fic isn't all that long, but the main point is that Lena discovered Kara's identity not through Kara herself. This fic sort of wrote itself and I don't even care that the background Lillian drama was outrageously minuscule. I do hope you guys enjoyed this anyway, though. I might be able to write something longer and better thought out, if I get the idea. Thanks so much for reading! Oh and next chapter is an epilogue


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to add Mon-El into the story again where he interacts with Supercorp, so I decided to do this instead. If you like Mon-El then I highly suggest that you simply ignore this epilogue and think of chapter 4 as the entirety of this fic. If, however, you hate this bitch with a burning fury like me, then I do hope you enjoy :)

Somewhere, far away from National City, Mon-Ew sat in a derelict bar. He was nursing a strong glass of alien alcohol—the only thing that could actually give him a buzz. People passed him by, but he barely even noted them. All he could think about was the seething in his gut, the angry thudding of his heart. His fist closed too tightly around his drink and it exploded in sprinkles of glass. The bartender whisked by, not even blinking at the mess, and handed him a new glass before wiping away the glass and alcohol. Mon-El didn’t even thank him.

On the bar counter in front of him, was the latest article from CatCo magazine, written by Kara Danvers. It wasn’t that it was Kara that had written it that made him feel so angry. No, it was the headline that made his blood boil.

 **‘Dating Lena Luthor and All its Trials and Joys’** it read.

He swallowed a huge gulp of alcohol and winced as it burned his stomach. He hadn’t read the article yet and doubted that he would. Just the first sentence told him all he needed to know. Kara and Lena were a thing. So much of a thing that Kara went and wrote an entire article about it. Why the hell did people even care who Kara slept with? He certainly didn’t.

 _Fuck them_ , he thought bitterly, downing the last of his drink to drown out his sorrow and anger. Lena would betray Kara, he was sure of it. There was no way the two of them could actually have a healthy relationship. Kara was too full of herself and Lena was a Luthor. He snorted softly and climbed off the stool, a little wobbly on his feet. He didn’t bother to pay as he scurried out of the rundown bar and into the cool night air.

“Hey, watch it asshole,” someone growled, passing him by.

Mon-El tightened his fists. “Or what?” he growled, turning to confront them. His expression quickly melted to fright when he realized it was an alien, and the thing was fucking huge. Eight sets of eyebrows rose over a hooked nose and large tusks. Before he could apologize for first almost bumping into the guy, and then second being a rude asshole, a massive fist slammed into his face and sent Mon-El smashing into a building across the street. Concrete and bricks collapsed, covering his aching body. He merely laid there, defeated.

 _Fuck everything_ , he thought in dismay. _This just fucking sucks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Lena and Kara get married and have science babies and live happily forever after. Poor Monkey-Eggs didn't get his happy ending. Lol. I'm sorry I just really hate him. Again, thank you for reading the entire fic! I am working on a few Supercorp oneshots as we speak, two of which are pretty explicit smut. If you know my smut then you'll know that I'm gonna work hard to make 'em hot as hell ;)


End file.
